Legend Dragon
and One Wing of the King, Freeza Horus]] "Legend Dragon" (レジェンドラゴン Rejendoragon)is an attribute currently unique to Legend World. Its cards appear to be based and themed of ancient Egyptian mythology. Sets Containing cards *S Trial Deck 2: Legend of Double Horus *S Booster Set 5: War of Dragods *S Booster Set 6: Soaring Superior Deity Dragon *Promo Cards Playstyle Legend Dragons are in synergy with the keyword called Double Buddy, which allows 2 different buddy monsters to be placed in your buddy zone. These Buddy monsters are strongest when buddy called simultaneously and are stronger with a King card on the field, so other Legend Dragons devote themselves to support these Legend Dragons through effects like card searching, resource gaining and even restanding the cards in the Buddy Zone allowing more than 1 buddy call per game. Furthurmore, the monsters with Double Buddy are unique as they are also Dragods , allowing them to be played in other worlds as well. Another unique strategy about the Legend Dragons is that they involve swarming your field quickly with size 1 or size 0 monsters while still maintaining enough resources for you to survive, enabling a pressure-based deck in nature. Currently, there are no size 2 Legend Dragons and their size 3 monsters often have their size reduced, maintaining high-powered attacks as well as the size limit. They also have a tendency to use Legend World's classic discarding as a cost for their cards and effects, with the cards often activating their effects when discarded to ensure they were discarded without losing anything. In S Booster Set 6: Soaring Superior Deity Dragon, a new Dragod with the Triple Buddy ability gets introduced, strengthening the Legend Dragon's buddy supporting abilities to near-unlimited possibilities. List of Cards Items *Bracelet of Sehel *Misahara's Sword *Sceptre of Midan *Seat of Absolute, Hieratic Throne *Staff of Mathaf Spells *-Ancient Crest Wall- Jeu De Raan *-The Majestic Audience- Pharaonic Apadana *-Inheritance of Honor- Taara *-The Arcane Crown- Al Coronation *-The King's Guidance- Ara Saas *-Mysterious Divine Protection- Maya Khadija *Ahraamic Red Hot *Allegiant Shield *Darghner le Bark *De Ju Mau *Fire and Ice *Frozen Circulation *Pyramidal Peak *Retainer Shield *Sector Collapse *Sku Fil Ahramat Impacts *-Forbidden Light of Double Deity- Aktar Pheido *-Judgment of Ice and Flame- Da Awa Hajuma Monsters Size 0 *Bottle Dweller, Smasma *Junior Long-spear Warrior, Liim *Wyrmling of The Rocks, Risha Size 1 *Breeze Bearer, Garaig *Devoted Scholar of Hermetics, Kiamya *Devotee of the Dead, Alamgar *Devoting Mummy Maker, Jutha Laash *Flame Deity, Magma Horus *Heavy Shield of Adjuvancy, Qalxan *Ice Deity, Freeza Horus *Legendary Flame Deity, Magma Horus *Legendary Ice Deity, Freeza Horus *One Wing of the King, Magma Horus *One Wing of the King, Freeza Horus *Serf of Decoration, Alla Al *Starry Night Enchanter, Duric *Unfettering Vassal, Ishtar *Reinforcing Swordsman, Sheif *Thunder Deity, Voltaic Ra *Wandering Merchant, Otta *Warrior of Zeal, Terias Size 3 *Great Foreseighter Shanuseiya *Grand Sage, Ilanral *High Priest of Harvest, Mosone List of Support Cards Items *Bracelet of Sehel *Staff of Mathaf *Seat of Absolute, Hieratic throne *Sceptre of Midan Spells *-Ancient Crest Wall- Jeu de Rahn *-The Majestic Audience- Pharaonic Apadana *-The Arcane Crown- Al Coronation *-The King's Guidance- Ara Saas *Ahraamic Red Hot *De Ju Mau *Allegiant Shield *Frozen Circulation *Sector Collapse *Sku Fil Ahramat *Retainer Shield *Darghner le Bark Monsters Size 0 *Junior Long-spear Warrior, Liim *Bottle Dweller, Smasma Size 1 *Breeze Bearer, Garaig *Devoted Scholar of Hermetics, Kiamya *Devoting Mummy Maker, Jutha Laash *Heavy Shield of Adjuvancy, Qalxan *Starry Night Enchanter, Duric *Unfettering Vassal, Ishtar *Reinforcing Swordsman, Sheif *Warrior of Zeal, Terias *Wandering Merchant, Otta Category:Legend Dragon